Le mystere des Dog Tags
by tigra.grece
Summary: POV Sherlock. Sherlock découvre un jour une bague accroché au "dog tags" de John et décide d'enquêter après


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis, je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide.

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Également si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'écriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Si jamais vous voulez me laissé un review ou un message privé pour corrigé certaines erreurs de la fic je peux le faire ;)

Disclamer : Sherlock BBC - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : John/Sherlock

Ceci est egalement un essai concernant une fic sans Songfic ou de style théâtre car je n'ai pas trouvé de chanson qui pourrait correspondre avec le sujet de la fanfic. Je me suis basé sur le fait que comme John est militaire il doit bien avoir un collier avec son grade militaire ce qu'on appelle un peu des "dog tags/plaque militaire"

**Le Mystere des "dog tags"**

POV Sherlock

Il y a quelques jours de cela j'ai vu John avec ses "dog tags" puis une bague qui était accroché avec.  
Quand je lui ai demandé ce que c'était il m'a dit **"Ce n'est pas tes affaires"** assez en colère et triste puis il est parti.  
Je n'ai rien dit, on en as pas parlé pendant quelques jours.

Mais je suis revenu à la charge après, car j'étais absorbée par cette bague et je voulais savoir et je suis allé dans son ancienne chambre à la recherche de son journal d'avant son retour en Angleterre.  
Et j'ai vu son journal avec une photo ou il était avec une fille puis à côté il y avait marqué **"Je t'aimerais toujours John"**.  
Puis il est arrivé assez en colère **"Que fait tu ici ?"  
**Je n'avais de réponse concrète à dire** "Euh..."  
"Tu es quand même venu à la recherche pour savoir ce que c'était"** me demanda t'il  
**"Oui"  
"Tu ne l'as pas déduit ?"  
"Non pas encore"**

Il récupéra le journal et s'assoit à côté de moi et me dit **"Son nom était Mary"**

**"Etait ? Elle est décédée ?"** je lui demandais je pense que la mention du "était" voulait dire qu'elle était soit disparue ou morte, ou peut-être encore vivante mais c'etait de l'histoire ancienne.

**"C'était Mary elle allait devenir ma femme on était ensemble pendant deux ans, mais je l'ai perdu y'a quelques temps en arrière quand j'étais en Afghanistan, elle est décédée lors d'un accident de voiture, un chauffard un peu saoul lui est rentré dedans et elle est décédée de ses blessures avec... mon enfant... Elle était enceinte"**

John pleurait je ne savais pas quoi faire mis à part dire **"Je suis désolé"**

**"Je devais rentrer en Angleterre pour me marier et assister à l'accouchement, mais je ne suis revenu que pour ses funérailles, quelques temps après je suis retourné la-bas et je me suis fait tirer dessus six mois après, la bague est un symbole pour dire "Je penserais toujours à toi, tu as toujours une place dans mon cœur, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer même si je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre, car c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu"**

Je laissais parlé John car je savais que la c'etait un moment de sa vie que je ne connaissais pas, je ne l'ai pas deduit et qu'en plus il voulait vider son sac.

**"Quand tu as fait "ton suicide" j'ai repensé à elle et j'ai été anéanti, car je me suis dit que je n'aurais plus jamais la chance de te dire que je t'aime et que je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi, j'ai pensé que j'avais perdu les trois personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus"**

**"Mais quand je suis revenu tout a changé"** je lui disais  
**"Oui tout a changé, depuis on est ensemble, je t'aime et je veux être avec toi, car tu m'as sauvé, je te dois tellement de choses et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi"  
"Quand tu as parlé de passer le reste de tes jours avec moi c'est une demande en mariage ?"** je lui demandais en souriant  
**"Peut-être oui un jour"**

John m'embrassait et je lui rendais le baiser

**"Je suis désolé John je ne voulais pas te faire de mal par rapport à cela"**

**"Ce n'est rien c'est juste une partie de moi qui était enfoui, j'ai toujours un peu de mal a en parlé..."**

Je le pris dans mes bras pour un geste de réconfort car j'2tais devenu un peu "tactile" avec John depuis mon retour on est devenu un couple.  
**"Tu sais je ne suis pas très doué avec les sentiments"  
"Je sais, mais je t'ai accepté comme tu es"  
"Mais si un jour tu me demandes en mariage je te dis oui de suite, car je ressens pareil que toi, mais depuis un long moment"**

John m'allongea sur le lit et pendant toute la nuit on s'est montrer notre amour.

Quelques jours plus tard, il me demanda en mariage que j'accepta puis grâce à Mycroft, le mariage fût officiel quelques temps après.

**END**


End file.
